


All of Me Pressed onto You

by eatitnerds



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Tiny Rick, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatitnerds/pseuds/eatitnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's daddy kink makes a sudden (but not unwelcome) appearance while they fuck in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me Pressed onto You

**Author's Note:**

> I love daddy kink so so much. It is my absolute favorite, #1 kink. 10/10 wish I had a boyfriend to call daddy. Okay, that's enough oversharing for this fic, I guess.
> 
> More detailed warnings: underage - Morty is like, 17 almost 18, and Rick's body is 14-15; penetrative sex (Morty is the one being penetrated); daddy kink (Rick calls Morty daddy); uhh this is pretty tame compared to my other fics, so that's it. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, apologies for any fuckups, feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them.
> 
> OH! Also, for the purposes of this fic, Rick just transferred over to his tiny body early in the morning on the day this fic takes place. Then he crashed until Morty called and woke him up to go to school. Hence the total unfamiliarity with this body's level of sensitivity.

Morty walked down the staircase that led to the school's basement with Rick's note - _basement bathroom in 5_ in the usual nearly-undecipherable scrawl - in his hand and his backpack slung over one shoulder. Whatever they were doing, Morty had no doubt that it would last longer than 3rd period calculus would, so he had taken his shit and walked out of class without saying a word to Goldenfold. The man was so engrossed by the latest episode of The Life and Times of Mrs. Pancakes, which he was watching on his computer in favor of actually teaching, that he hadn't even noticed Morty's departure.

A solid half of the lights in the basement had gone out and not been replaced due to budget cuts. Though Morty doubted he would even _see_  a teacher here, let alone have to deal with one willing to lecture the star quarterback for delinquency, he kept to the shadows just to be safe, and he kept his guard up, because of course, there was the ever present risk that Rick was actually playing some kind of prank on him. That proved not to be necessary, as he made it to the bathroom in question without being ambushed by Rick or anyone else.

He opened the bathroom door and heard Rick's breath catch, still for a second, then start up again just as Morty said "Rick?" and stepped through the doorway.

"In - URRP - here," said Rick's voice from one of the stalls. Morty kicked the stall doors open until he came to the one that held Rick, sitting on the toilet with one hand palming desperately at the denim-clad bulge between his legs. He looked up at Morty and scowled. "Y-you're so slow, Morty, it's been way more than five minutes."

"Uh-huh, because seven minutes is so much l-longer than five." Morty leaned his shoulder against the side of the stall, not closing the door but (probably, Rick thought) concealing Rick from the view of anyone who might happen upon them.

Rick's cock twitched enthusiastically at the thought of being found like this with Morty, gorgeous Morty with his perfect ass and his long mane of curly brown hair that always smelled of sweat and cheap cologne. Jesus - he was so nauseatingly in love with this idiot, and his stupid teenage body was so easily aroused. The sight of that ass in skin-tight jeans as he'd bent down to pick up a pencil in class had made him dizzy with arousal, and now the simple fact that they were alone and Morty was looking down at him with an expression of amusement and desire writ across his face made Rick shudder with longing. "Morty..."

"Wh-what is it, Rick? Don't stop on my account," he added, looking sharply at Rick's slowing hand. He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "I can see h-how bad you wanna get off."

Rick huffed. "Yeah, w-well, I want you to do it." He leered at Morty. "I know how much you like this body... bet yoURRP- you woulda fucked me into the mattress this morning if not for football practice-"

Morty laughed and pushed off of the wall, reaching behind him to close and lock the stall door. "Yeahhh," he crooned, leaning so close that Rick could feel his grandson's breath hot and moist against his skin, "I would have fucked you, and you - you would've loved every second of it, wouldn't you?"

Rick only groaned in response, hips bucking against his hand.

"Y-you know what," said Morty, "I-I changed my mind - you're not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so." Rick pouted and drew his hand reluctantly away from his crotch, watching hungrily as Morty unbuckled his belt. "L-look at you... you're such a slut..." He slid off his pants, his boxers, the harness that held his packer in place. He toed off one shoe and kicked that leg free, leaving the clothes bunched around one ankle as he straddled Rick's lap and began undoing the jeans against which Rick's erection strained. "I mean, jeez, Rick, you - you couldn't even make it till lunch without popping a boner?"

"It's not - not my fault," Rick whined, hands scrabbling at Morty's shoulders. "This fu - URRP - ucking body, it's so - nng - sensitive - oh _fuck_  -" Morty ran his fingers teasingly over the wet spot of precum on Rick's briefs. "I forgot h-how bad it was to be a teenager -"

Morty snorted. "Y-yeah, it's not so easy, is it? And you - you always made fun of me for being so horny." He paused with his hands hovering at Rick's waistband, grinning suddenly with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You took _forever_  to get me off, too..."

"Oh, Morty, Morty, no, please," Rick cried, voice cracking as Morty slid his hands along the waistband rather than beneath it. "I'm - I'm sorry, Morty, I w-won't tease you anymore, I," Morty shifted to rub the lips of his cunt tantalizingly against Rick's erection, pulling back as Rick's hips surged up, "I'll - I'll - I'll be good, daddy, I swear -" Rick lurched backward, slamming against the tank of the toilet, hands jumping up to cover his mouth. He looked up at Morty with wide, frantic eyes, and *fuck,* he could feel the blush creeping up his neck just as hot and shameful as it had always been when he was really a teenager.

Above him, Morty stilled, brows furrowed and mouth turned down in his usual thinking-deeply frown, totally oblivious to Rick's shame, increasing exponentially second by second. He clutched at Rick's hip with one big hand, the other hovering in midair, caught on the way to caress Rick's cheek. He moved forward so slowly that Rick didn't notice for a few seconds, too caught up in his own head, until those hands slid around Rick's slim hips. Morty's mouth spread wide into a wicked grin and his voice was rough with lust when he spoke. "Wh-why don't you beg for it, huh?" When Rick didn't respond with more than a whimper, Morty dug his nails hard enough to bruise into the flesh beneath him and breathed hot and moist against Rick's ear. "Beg for daddy's cunt, baby. L-lemme know how bad you want it."

Rick groaned and bucked his hips uselessly, desperate for friction but unable to break out of Morty's grip. "D-daddy," he gasped, pulling Morty closer for a desperate, sloppy kiss. Morty indulged him - for a minute, then pulled away, looking at him with a stern, expectant expression that made Rick shiver. "Please - please, daddy?"

"How - how's daddy gonna give you what you want if you don't tell him exactly what you want, baby?" Morty kissed at Rick's jaw, and Rick shook with the intensity of his own desire, with the electric heat that pulsed between them at every point of contact. He hadn't been this present in his own body for decades - every connection, every sensation always dulled through a haze of drugs and booze. But this body was newborn to the world and in it, he couldn't hide from the way Morty's voice melted him down. "Don't y-you wanna be good for daddy?"

"Yes, yes, I can - I can be good, I want to be good for you-"

"I know, baby," Morty murmured.

"I want you, daddy, want yoURRP - you to fuck me, please, please, I need it, Morty, c-c'mon, Morty, daddy, need to be inside you, _please._ " He broke off panting, twisting and grinding as best as he could with Morty's weight pressing down on his thighs.

Morty laughed. "Okay, okay, that's good, you're a good boy, baby. Stop _moving_  so much, Rick, I can't get your - your dick out - that's better," he cooed as Rick calmed down enough for Morty to yank his briefs halfway off. "My good little slut."

"Y-yeah," said Rick, eyes shut tight. His face was burning, and so was the rest of him as Morty stroked his cock. "I'm y - huhhh - yours..."

"Yeah, you are," Morty growled. He dropped without warning, taking Rick's cock in one fluid movement that knocked the breath out of both of them - and, to Rick's horror, made him cum without warning, a strangled groan leaping out of his throat. While stars burst behind Rick's eyelids, Morty huffed. "S-seriously, Rick?"

"Gimme a break, Morty," Rick muttered after a moment of silent shivering. He couldn't bring himself to meet Morty's eyes. "I - I'm a teenager!"

"Y-yeah, I noticed." Morty slipped his hand into the pocket of Rick's (new, size small) lab coat and pulled out the portal gun, climbing off of Rick and opening a portal there in the bathroom stall.

"Wh-what are you-"

"It's - it's actually a good thing you couldn't make it till lunch. Now y-you have time to eat daddy out." He grabbed a fistful of Rick's shirt and hauled him up off the toilet seat, kissing him roughly and laughing before dragging his tiny grandfather through the portal and into his bedroom, "Maybe if you're really good, I'll - I'll let you fuck me again before we go back to class."

**Author's Note:**

> At my high school, the marching band met in the basement (so did choir, the drama kids, and tech theater). Most of those classes happened in the afternoon. What I'm saying is that the backpack that Morty left in the bathroom got rifled through, and his iPod definitely got stolen. But it's okay, because Rick buys him a new one. The inscription on the back reads "from daddy's favorite slut" and Morty slaps a sticker over it with his ears burning while Rick cackles in the background.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr under eatitnerds! I still haven't caught the disease of instant messaging. We can share nasty Rick/Morty headcanons if you'd like. ;)


End file.
